


How to fix the broken hearted

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This takes place at the end of Season 4 of Lucifer. Just so you ALL have a heads up on that fact.





	1. After Lucifer returned to hell.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



> Alright, duckies I am back with a series again. Anyway, this is a take or some strange idea that came to mind that I didn't push away and said that was well stupid. So I hope you like it as we try and fix the broken hearted blessing and devil. If anyone wants to know the tossed out idea it will be at the end.

It had been months since she last saw her boyfriend. And her heart ached whenever she thought about him. It was worse whenever she drove past or had a case in Lux. To the point she let Dan handle Lux without her. Chloe just couldn't make it past the front door hoping and praying to hear Lucifer speak to her. "Hello, detective." Is what she was craving more than chocolate or food. There was a point she just couldn't bring her self to eat. Oh, she put a show on for her daughter or if she had to eat in front of others. But she just couldn't do it. Chloe sat outside in a church garden as she felt the tears fall once again for Lucifer.

"What ale's you, child?" Came a voice from her left.

Chloe wiped her face before she finally looked up and blinked a couple of times at the face she saw. "Lucifer?"

The man chuckled softly. "No child I'm not." He sat down beside her and held out his hand to her. "I'm Michael Saint and you are?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Detective Chloe Decker. I'm sorry you look like the man I love."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "Ah, this Lucifer fellow?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes, you may know his name Lucifer Morningstar."

Michael had a look of 'ah ha' in his eyes as he looked at her. "I have heard of him. Didn't he vanish or something?"

"He had to go home to keep some unruly people from breaking free." She sighed softly. "Did you know I am his first love?" She smiled softly before she shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry I don't know why I told you this." She stood up. "I should head back." She turned and quickly walked away.

Michael sat there watching Chloe leave. "So baby brother finally fell in love and returned to hell to keep the demon's in check." He shook his head slightly before he looked skywards. "Really father?" He stood up and after making sure he was alone he flew away.

Chloe returned shortly after and looked around for him. "He must have been a figment." She walked over to the bench and picked up her bag and headed away again with it this time.

Michael appeared before his baby brother. "Hello, brother dear?"

Lucifer looked down his nose at his eldest brother. "Hello, Michael." He said annoyed. "What do you want from the king of hell?"

"Really after all these years, you are still going to play the high and mighty role with your eldest brother?" Michael asked annoyed at his baby brother.

Lucifer shrugged one shoulder as he looked at his brother. "You didn't answer my question it seems either."

Michael looked at him. "Father asked me to come down here to ask you if you really did fall in love with the female he blessed into being and put in your path?"

Lucifer glared at his brother going full devil face as he stood before his eldest brother. "If you or any one of my brothers harm one hair on her head I will raise hell on the silver city. Am I making my self clear Michael?"

Michael quickly raised his hands to keep his brother from killing him. "Easy I was just coming here to ask."

Lucifer let himself go back to his normal human face. "I miss her dearly, brother." He said sadly.

"And she misses you too." He said leaving out the other part. "I will see if our father has an idea of keeping the demons were they belong here. Though as long as Mazikeen behaves herself none of your brothers will have to drag her ass back here."

"I like to see you and the others try?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to give you any hope on this brother. I can't tell you he will have a plan here. But if nothing else I will make sure Azarel or myself even if not one of the other siblings brings Chloe to you." Michael said softly. "Something tells me she would get along rather well in hell when the man she loves is its king." He said with a smirk.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "She does have a lot of spunk for being human." 

Michael laughed softly with his baby brother. "If I have good news I will be back." He said simply. "If not then I really am, sorry baby brother." He said just as he let his wings out before he flew away.

Lucifer sighed softly. "I hope you're being safe with your little urchin." He smirked softly as he thought of Chloe and Trixie as he remained sitting on his throne.

Meanwhile, a couple demon's was watching there king with one of his brothers. "We should do something for our king but what?"

"Kill the human?"

"He would kill us for that one if not torture us endlessly."

"You have an any better idea?"

"No, but being killed and if not tortured for the rest of time. Because we killed his lady love doesn't sound good. And I don't want to end up dying any time soon over the whole thing either."

"Your no fun."

"Your an idiot."

"Chicken."

"Monkey's butt."

"HORNY EDGE!"

"You are a dork."

"What because I said, Horny Edge?"

"Yes because of that. She doesn't like that and if you said it to her face she would remove it from your body. And wear it around as a mask."

"Why?"

"Because Edge loves to be horny and cats to for some strange reason. And I'm not scared of Edge anyway and that whole wearing the person's face as a mask only happened once."

"What being horny with cats? Or getting off on that whole face thing?"

"NO! You're stupid. I am saying Edge loves cats and dogs mostly cats. The master said that black cats are her soul sisters." The demon rolled his eyes. "Your so stupid some times. And you're so gross some times as well."

"What does that mean? And I'm not I'm smarter then you are. And there is nothing wrong with what I said either."

"That you lost all your brain cell's the day you were born. Ha very funny you dork."

"Take that back."

"No."

"I mean it."

"I'm not taking it back."

"MOM!"

"MOTHER!"

Lucifer looked at the yelling demon's. "Will you two shut up already?"

Both demons looked at there king and paled. "Sorry, my king."

"We didn't mean to ramble..."

"Both of you get to work before I kill both of you?" Lucifer said simply.

Both demon's bowed and quickly walked away from Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed softly. "They both are moron's." He grumbled as he went back to his thinking of his lady love. Catching Edge watching and plotting to murder 'Pain' and 'Panic' as they three slipped out of his eyesight. 'All's well that ends well and Edge can go cuddle a cat or turn a human into a neko even.'


	2. Withering away the poor dear flower.

Weeks went by and nothing got better for Chloe and Azarel or Michael watched over her until they knew what dear old dad was going to do for Lucifer.

Azarel looked at her brother. "Has father decided something yet?"

Michael shook his head. "No, and I can't keep lying to Amendiael either about why we are hanging around here."

"We should loop him in that would ease us so you can keep at our father?" Azarel said simply.

Michael shook his head slightly. "He needs to be there for our nephew so if anyone comes for him; he is there to guard him and keep him safe."

"You did tell him he could return home with him if he has to?" Azarel said simply.

"He spoke to Linda if something happened to her, and demons are the cause; he is to take Charlie and fly there right away. Though Mazikeen didn't like that idea though. As I told her he would be safe as even our father doesn't want to take him away from his mother." Michael said simply. "I think partly our father blames himself for how things have turned out for Lucifer."

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "But our father blessed Chloe into being for him. And they are madly in love with each other." She looked towards Chloe, who laid on her bed. "If things do not change soon I will be coming to collect her soul." She looked at him. "Would it be against our father if I just took her to Lucifer?"

Michael sighed softly. "I want to say no, but that would be a lie it would be." He shook his head slightly. "She would have to be judged. When I return home, I will let father know he is running out of time to make a choice in the matter of his youngest son's heart and immortal soul."

Azarel sighed sadly then. "Poor big brother." She whispered softly as she stood there quietly watching over Chloe's sleeping.

Michael quietly left the house when he stopped to see Mazikeen standing there. "Mazikeen what can I do for you? I am rather busy."

"Are you going to take her away from her daughter?" Mazikeen asked glaring at him.

"If things don't change we will have to." He sighed softly. "Don't tell Amendieal but we are trying to talk our father into stepping in here. So Lucifer and Chloe can be together again since she is his first love." Michael said simply. "Between myself and Azarel, we are both watching over her without her knowing."

Mazikeen nodded her head. "If your father doesn't do something I will go after him myself."

Michael chuckled softly. "If she dies, I know he will go to war against our father for her very soul."

Mazikeen nodded her head. "And I would stand by his side, if and when he decided to do that."

Michael nodded his head. "Understood." He let his wings out and flew away.

Mazikeen sighed softly before she kept on walking.

Michael arrived outside the silver gates and sighed as he walked in.

"Watching over our baby brother's lover again brother?"

Michael turned and looked at Gabriel. "Yes, and what of it Gabriel?"

"He should be punished for his crimes against our father for the rest of time?" Gabriel said simply. "Nothing I have heard proves to me our father should even think about finding a way for him to stay out of hell to be with her."

Michael glared at him. "She has changed him for the better. He is still the same brother he always was and will be. But she is his first love, and that is something even you the left hand of our father should understand most of all."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you speak up against me?"

"Yes, I did Gabriel?" Michael said simply.

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "I will look into this. If I side with you and Azarel I might be able to push our father into his choice sooner rather it being too late to help."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "Thank you, brother."

"Don't thank me yet?" Gabriel said simply before he turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, in hell, Lucifer turned and looked at Edge as she walked through the throne room with a bloody knife. "Edge what did you do with those two knuckleheads?"

Edge turned and smiled at her master. "Nothing much they didn't ask for." She turned and kept on walking.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow over her words. "Okay then."

The two knuckleheads stumbled in and looked like they were stabbed all over and all the clothes they were wearing had been torn off. "Master?"

Lucifer tried not to chuckle. "New dress code?"

The two paled as they stared at him. "No." They turned and quickly followed after Edge.

Lucifer shook his head slightly as he looked back over his kingdom.

Back in the silver city, Gabriel walked back up to Michael. "I watched over everything brother."

Michael looked at Gabriel hopeful. "And?"

"I side with you and Azarel I will go speak to our father for you this time." Gabriel patted him on his arm. "But you don't know what he will do none the less."

Michael nodded his head slightly. "True, how about we go speak to him together?"

Gabriel nodded his head. "Better idea." He said simply as he leads the way to their father.

Michael sighed softly before he followed after Gabriel.


	3. Was it really God's choice or someone else?

Lucifer sighed softly as he sat staring out at nothing.

Gabriel walked toward his baby brother. "Hello, Samael."

Lucifer turned and glared darkly at his brother. "I don't go by that name anymore if you have forgotten."

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "I haven't I mean we haven't. Though our father says to him your name will always be Samael as it is the name him and mother gave you."

Lucifer mentally rolled his eyes at his brother. "What do you want Gabriel? Have you come as my brother or the left hand of our father?"

Gabriel smiled softly. "Both in fact."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "Really that's new for you to step foot all this way into hell to see me."

Gabriel shook his head slightly. "Can I speak or are you going to keep this up?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Speak." He said sharply.

"Our father has heard of the prophecy of you and your first love. And because you were willing to give up your own happiness and love for the greater good he is finding a way to keep the demon's in hell so you can be with her." Gabriel said simply.

"Father wouldn't do anything like that for me," Lucifer said coldly. "You know it better than anyone else brother."

Gabriel stared at his brother. "I am telling you what our father said to me and Michael."

"And where is Michael?" Lucifer asked simply.

"He is watching over Chloe she isn't handling this well. Her heart is here and yours is with her." Gabriel said simply. "Michael came to father on your behalf when Azarel noticed that Chloe could start to see her. And you know what that means."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "She is nearing death?"

"Yes, but she isn't to far gone yet she couldn't be saved," Gabriel said simply. "I know you should have been told. But we mostly I thought we should keep it from you until we knew something." He held up his hand. "I told Azarel if she passed before father decided what to do. To bring her to you even though she's never done anything to cause her to end up here. I feared if we didn't and you heard she had died and passed through the gates. You would have gone to war to gain her soul."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yeah, that does sound like me."

Gabriel smiled softly at him. "We believe he is close to a choice I am just waiting to hear something then you will."

Michael came running towards them.

Lucifer and Gabriel turned and looked at him. "We thought you were with Chloe?"

Michael took a couple of breaths. "She's been sent to the... hospital. She isn't doing well I came straight here while I sent Azarel to finally get our father's words."

Lucifer stood up. "I am going."

Gabriel and Michael grabbed him quickly. "If you leave who keeps them in place and keeps them from slipping out?"

Lucifer started to growl at them.

Azarel quickly ran towards her brother's with someone running behind her. "BROTHERS!" She launched her self to the top of the stairs to stare at her three brothers. "Gabriel and Michael, what are you two doing?"

Michael glared at there baby sister. "What does it look like Azarel?"

Azarel had a wicked twinkle in her eyes and was about to say something.

"Don't even go there little one," Gabriel said quickly. "We are all related none the less if you have forgotten."

Azarel laughed softly. "Our father has made a choice and asked me to bring her here."

All of them turned as Mazikeen's mother Lillith came to a stop and bowed before Lucifer. "My king I am here at your father's request."

Lucifer pushed his brothers away from him and patted his sister on her head. "Thank you." He looked at Lillith. "What will you do for me while I am away? Forever long I decide to stay away?"

Lillith looked up at him finally. "Keep my children here and on task. And keep your throne warm for you until you and your bride can join us in hell. Then I will happily step aside and give it back to you. Whenever you want it back my king. You are after all the king of hell King Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled softly at her.

Lillith was taken aback by his smile. "My king?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Thank you, Lillith the mother of demon's." He turned and quickly left his brother's and sister standing there.

"I can't believe our father made his choice already?" Gabriel said simply.

Azarel looked sheepish.

Michael looked at his baby sister. "Azarel what did you do?"

"Well I located Lillith and told her what was going on and she happily agreed to help him. More so after I told her what her son did and that Mazikeen would look kindly on her mother for this if she helps out the king." Azarel said simply. "I did a good thing right?"

The brothers sighed as they walked there little sister away.

Elsewhere Dan sat in Chloe's hospital room. "You should eat something Chloe for Trixie."

Chloe just stared out the window quietly.

Dan opened his mouth to say something when he saw movement at the door. He turned and glared at the person. He got up and quickly walked to the door. He closed the door behind him as he stood there glaring at Lucifer himself. "You did this to her?"

Lucifer walked up to Dan. "Move I want to see her."

"I should have the police drag you out of here and away from her and the harm you have done to her?" Dan said glaring at him.

Lucifer smirked softly. "I like to see you and the others try."

The police behind Lucifer backed up. "He should see her he did come all the way from England right?" The one officer looked hopeful at Lucifer.

Lucifer leaned in and whispered into Dan's ear. "I have been in hell lately. Now if you don't mind stepping away before I move you myself. Okay savvy?"

Dan wrinkled his nose as he looked at Lucifer. "Why do you smell like ash?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "My curse anyway are you going to move?" He asked as he leaned back.

"Fine if you can get her to start eating then you can stay and I really don't like you," Dan said stepped to the side. "Even if my daughter and ex-wife do."

Lucifer looked at Dan. "Tell Trixie I am back for good. I will come and see her after I get her mother better."

Dan nodded his head as he turned and walked away to join the cops.

Lucifer walked into Chloe's room quietly. He stood there quietly watching her.

"Have you come to see me again Azarel? Is it my time yet?" Came Chloe's soft and cracked voice.

"No." He said simply. "I came for two things my self." He said as tears started to form in his eyes as he saw the state that Chloe is in as she turned to look at him.

Chloe blinked a couple of times. "What does my figment want this time around?"

Lucifer took a step towards her and stopped. "You to eat something."

Chloe looked away. "And?"

"Your soul." He said softly.

"Your very demanding as a figment," Chloe said simply. "I will just ignore you like all the rest."

Lucifer walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Feel me." He whispered softly.

Chloe sat ramrod straight as she felt Lucifer on her skin. She reached out and touched his hand and ran her hand up to his arm and then towards his face as she turned finally and stared into his face long and hard. "Why does the figment want my soul?"

"Because the real Lucifer has your heart and I want your soul." He said simply before he smirked softly at her. "Give me your soul Chloe please?" He whispered as he tilted her chin up towards him as he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips.


	4. Getting better

Chloe kissed him back before she forced her self to pull back and blinked a couple of times. "How are you really here Lucifer?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "My brother Michael and little sister Azarel were really worried about you. More so when you started to be able to see Azarel for your self."

Chloe blinked slightly. "And she is the angel of?"

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "Death."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "Oh." She blinked slightly. "Is that why you came for my soul for your self?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, it isn't Chloe. Though if my father didn't step in and find a way so I can return to you. And keep hell locked up from letting the demon's out. Then my siblings had all agreed on one thing."

Chloe looked at him. "What?"

"To bring your soul to me in hell." He kissed her forehead. "I didn't want you to do this to your self Chloe."

Chloe reached out and touched his cheek. "I tried to keep on living. But I found all the color in the world and flavor in food just seemed to have left the world with you."

Lucifer kissed her forehead. "Are you going to eat now?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly.

"Good." Lucifer got up and headed towards the door.

"Lucifer?" Chloe said sharply.

Lucifer stopped at the door. "I'm not leaving I'm just going to get your nurse for you okay?"

Chloe nodded her head.

"Good." He opened the door and told the nearby nurse. "She is ready to eat."

The nurse looked into his eyes. "How did you?"

"Easy I just kissed her deeply on her lips," Lucifer said with a sexy smirk of his. "Yum."

The nurse blushed. "Oh." She turned and went to get the food.

Lucifer stepped back in the room and headed back to her bedside. "I really meant what I said about your soul Chloe."

"But I would rise up as a demon though. Right?" Chloe asked still kind of confused.

"I was thinking more along the lines of my queen." He said simply. "Though if you rather be my sex slave instead well then." He said with a wicked smirk on his lips.

Chloe glared at him.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Think about it you don't have to come out and say your answer now today. But there is something I been wanting to say to you again since I had to leave Chloe."

"What is that?" She asked watching him.

Lucifer gave her his sexy grin as he spoke to her. "Hello, detective have you missed me?"

Chloe felt the love pouring through her as she stared at all that love shining and pouring out of that look of his towards her. "You really are my Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Yes, I am. And I'm not going to leave your side until you can leave." He smirked softly. "And after you are back to work. I might one of those days after drag you into my loft." He said with a smile. "Or into my web."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the last part. "You're not a spider."

"I could be." He chuckled softly. "I just tie you to my bed so I can devour you." He winked at her.

Chloe muttered softly as her food arrived. "Pervert."

It was a weeks later when the doctor's decided Chloe was well enough to go home. Her time there Lucifer stayed by her side never leaving. Not even when they gave her a sponge bath or could go take her own bath as well too.

Chloe nuzzled up against him as they watched tv. "I return to work tomorrow."

"And I will be there once the chief let me. Though at least Dan and the others don't want to deck me anymore." He chuckled softly. "So that's good."

"Yeah." She said softly.

"I still owe you a proper date," Lucifer said simply. "Anything else?"

"Yes you do and why do you want to buy my soul too." She said simply.

"Ah, that." He sighed softly. "One day I will have to return to hell for a time. I would like to spend forever with you Chloe." He smiled softly at her. "And when I say forever unlike a mortal man I really do mean forever." He leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. "When you're ready to sell me your soul then I will gladly accept it."

Chloe blushed softly. "Lucifer." She said softly as she looked at him.

Lucifer held her close against him as they settled in to watch the movie that just popped on. "Princess and the Frog hmm?"

"After it, we will watch what you want to watch." She said softly.

Lucifer smiled softly as he watched the movie with her.


	5. Date night ends sadly.

It was a few months later they had a date that ended up being cut short when a murder happened. They had to end there date there and head out to the crime scene.

Chloe still in her dress walked up to Ella. "Have they caught the shooter?"

Ella shook her head slightly. "No, we believe we still have an active shooter on our hands. But we don't know were."

Lucifer turned and looked around at all the tall buildings around them. "It would be too many for them to check the guy would be long gone by the time they find the right building."

Dan walked up then. "We still have three more buildings to check. But be careful this guy is shooting armor penetrating bullets." He looked at Chloe. "Since I was here first head out it wouldn't do our daughter any good if we both got shot."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Call later when you catch him or make it away safely."

Dan nodded his head slightly. "Will do and get her home safe Lucifer."

Lucifer was about to agree when everyone froze as a shot rang out in the night. He turned to quickly grab Chloe at the same time and took her to the ground with him as he covered her body some.

"ALL CLEAR WE GOT HIM!" Came, a shout from somewhere.

Dan got up and looked over at Lucifer. "Man your hurt?"

Lucifer stood up and looked down at the blood on his shirt. "It's not mine." He turned sharply at Chloe. "CHLOE!" He knelt down beside Chloe and found she had been shot.

"Officer down we got an officer down." Dan relaid on his radio.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled softly at Lucifer. "Lucifer?" She said weakly.

"Shh detective you have lost a lot of blood. But you will be right as rain soon enough." Lucifer said as tears formed in his eyes.

Chloe reached out and pulled him down towards her to whisper into his ear.

Ella came over and knelt down beside him as Chloe laid there in his arms staring at nothing what so ever. "What did she say?"

Lucifer felt the tears fall down his face. "She loves me." Was only part of what she had said to him. The rest he knew the others wouldn't stand as they didn't know anything about who and what he really was.

Dan walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer laid Chloe down on the ground as he stood up and faced Dan. The look was the human face equivalent of the king of hell. "Did he confess why he did this?"

Dan stepped back at the look on Lucifer's face. "No, he took his own life by getting away from the cop's and into oncoming traffic a block away."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head slightly. "He should be in hell for his crimes." He turned and walked towards his car.

Once he was gone Dan looked at Ella. "Chloe's death hit him harder than Charlotte's death hit me." He said as the morgue came and took Chloe's body away.

A few days later they laid Chloe in the ground. Lucifer stood off to the side and watched it. Once she was rested with full honor guard he turned and started to walk away.

Linda, Mazikeen, and Amendiael with baby Charlie came upon him. "What are you going to do now?"

"Return to hell." He said coldly.

Linda was about to say something when Amendiael handed Charlie to her and ushered her away.

Amendiael looked at his baby brother. "Are you really just going to hell?"

"What about me?" Mazikeen. "Are you just going to leave me here and what about little Trixie as well. She just lost her mom and now her friend."

Lucifer looked at his brother. "I am." He looked at Mazikeen. "I just can't be here it's not the same without her." He shook his head slightly. "I have asked Azarel to check up on you and Michael from time to time. And when your ready to return to hell they will take you back." He started to walk away again.

Amendiael looked at his baby brother. "What else did Chloe say to you the day she died besides she loves you?"

Lucifer didn't answer as he couldn't tell a lie even if he wanted to. He just walked back to his car hopped in and drove away.

Trixie came up to stand beside Mazikeen. "Is he coming back?" She asked still holding onto her dad's hand.

Mazikeen shook her head slightly. "I don't think he is." She said sadly. "He's broken hearted again." She said softly before she felt the little girl shake slightly. "But I am going to stay its what Lucifer and your mother would at least want for you."

Trixie let go of her dad and hugged Mazikeen. "I miss them both." She said crying into Mazikeen's leg.

Later after Amendiael settled Charlie into his crib he looked at Linda. "What do you think Chloe said to him besides she loves him."

Linda looked up at him. "By his reaction, I would have to say she didn't sell her soul to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been there and would have been with her the whole time."

Amendiael sat down beside her. "Lucifer can't tell lies and yet if that was the case, Linda. Then he should have come out and said it. But whatever it was it seemed to hurt him rather deeply."

Linda nodded her head slightly. "Agreed."

A few days later it was in the newspaper that Lucifer sold Lux and everything else he owned and put it in a trust fund under little Charlie's name. He couldn't touch until either he was thirty-five or after he graduated from college and found a steady job. Lucifer put his car into storage for the time being and vanished back down into hell to take back his title as king of hell.


	6. I sold my soul to my husband.

Lucifer arrived outside of hell and found his baby sister waiting for him. "Azarel?"

Azarel smiled softly at her big brother. "Check your chambers." She said patting his arm before she flew out of hell.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he walked into hell.

Lillith turned her head as she came jogging out of his throne and bowed before him. "I kept all my children here. And in regard to her killer, I placed him on my list of people to torture if that is alright my king?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "You earned the reward Lillith." He said simply. "Enjoy your self I have a matter to handle in my chambers."

Lillith blinked slightly and smiled at him. "Have fun, my king." She turned and walked away.

Edge stood guard outside Lucifer's chambers.

"You can go now Edge and thank you," Lucifer said simply. "I might ask you to train her when I am not dealing with them out there if that's okay?"

Edge smiled softly. "It would be a pleasure, my king. Besides I do have Pain and Panic for my own pleasure." She bowed before she turned and walked away.

Lucifer turned and headed into his chambers. He was shocked finding her standing there wearing nothing at all.

A more youthful Chloe Decker turned and smiled at Lucifer. "Welcome home." She said walking up to him.

"I love the look." He grinned at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against him. "Why the naked look?"

Chloe smiled softly. "I was just checking out my old body I had before Trixie." She stepped back and did a little spin for him. "Do you like?"

"If I like it anymore I am going to either bust my zipper or cum in my pants," Lucifer said truthfully. "Unless that is what you want?"

Chloe's smile turned into a grin as she answered him. "Maybe I do."

Lucifer stalked up to her and pulled her against him again. "Naughty little succubus though I will not share you not now not ever." He bent his head and kissed her on her forehead.

"The devil has his own personal succubus then?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. One he would love to take to bed anytime or anywhere she asks for it nicely or naughty." He said with a wicked grin on his face. 

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "So you sold everything? Even that car of yours?"

Lucifer laughed softly as he went and sat down on his bed watching her dance about. "I sold everything but the car." He shook his head slightly. "That's one thing I couldn't get rid of. And the storage container I put it in. Is it the care of Linda and Amendiael mostly my brother. He will get the papers to come morning along what I left for little Charlie."

Chloe spun around again as she looked at him. "That was a nice big chunk you left your nephew."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I made sure he could go to whatever college he wishes to go."

Chloe walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders as she stared into his eyes. "And what about Trixie? You did leave something for her right?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I made arrangements a long time ago for her. Everything I had will be equal between little Charlie and Trixie with a letter I wrote her to be given on her eighteenth birthday when she learns about the money for college. I didn't think you or Dan had enough with or without your mother's help for her to go and do whatever she wishes to do."

Chloe smiled softly as she removed his jacket from his body. "So little Charlie and Trixie will graduate from whatever college debt free?"

Lucifer smiled as he watched her strip him of his jacket and start on his shirt. "Yes. And I left a note for Azarel as well. Letting her know you might want to see your little girl before she heads to the silver gate. She wouldn't be allowed through the gates of hell unless she sinned. But you would get to explain everything to her finally."

Chloe smiled at him. "If I wasn't already stripping you Lucifer I would be." She said finishing up his shirt and cufflinks as well too.

"I would have thought you would have jumped into my lap." He wagged his eyebrows at her as he helped her to remove his shirt and toss it to the side. "Enjoying the view?" He asked laying back on the bed.

Chloe smiled at him. "Are you enjoying your self here?"

Lucifer sat there thinking for a moment before he grinned devilishly at her. "Yes, in fact, I am."

Chloe got up on the bed and straddled him. She made sure her pussy lined up with his cock still in his pants and underwear. "What am I going to do with you now hmm?"

Lucifer couldn't hide his devilish grin on his face as she gently rocked her hips against his cock. "It would be better if I got him out for you to really enjoy him, detective?"

Chloe let out a soft moan as she watched him. "Maybe I like torturing you?"

Lucifer swatted her behind.

Chloe jumped slightly really grinding her hips against his causing them both to groan.

"Say it," Lucifer said with a sexy smile on his lips. "Before you drive us both out of our minds my queen."

Chloe ground her self against him one more time before she forced her self off of him as they both undid his pants and got them off of him. Before she could climb back on when she felt her self being pushed into the mattress with Lucifer behind her. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer laid over her back as he put the tip of his cock into her more than welcoming pussy. "Yesss." He hissed out not answering her until he bottomed out inside of her. He leaned in and whispered hotly into her ear. "Let me make you all mine." He said before he took her ear lobe in his mouth and nibbled on it.

Chloe moaned as she arched her back into his. "Lucifer." She groaned his name out.

Lucifer started to move his hips slowly into her over and over again. Before after what felt like forever he picked up speed.

"More!" Chloe groaned out.

"We have until the end of time and beyond my love." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes as he kept slowly picking up speed inside of her.

Chloe was basically clawing at the bed sheets as Lucifer drove her out of her mind with pleasure and passion.

After a while, Lucifer was slamming into her over and over again. With her up off all four's with a hand around front torturing her nub over and over again. He was forcing her to cum over and over again and yet he didn't stop he kept on having his way with her.

Chloe threw her head back and screamed a soundless scream at one point as she tried to keep her self from passing out over all this passion and lust being thrusting into her body over and over again.

Lucifer was slamming into her over again and again when he finally what felt like forever he was getting close to finally coming. He bit her throat as he forced her into coming one last time as he hosed down her insides. After what felt like forever he pulled back and licked his bite mark. He adjusted his body so he wasn't squishing her but remained still inside of her. He whispered softly against her skin. "It's a good thing your a demon now Chloe."

Chloe swallowed a couple of times before she finally spoke to him. "Yeah, I think you have killed me at least three times already if not more."

Lucifer chuckled softly.

Chloe whimpered when Lucifer started to chuckle. "You never lied about you and sex."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Next time you can be on top."

Chloe groaned softly at his words and the fact he slipped out of her and pulled her limp body against his. "Your so lucky I love you Lucifer."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I love you too my queen of my heart and soul." He closed his eyes and let himself to drift off happily asleep.

Chloe turned her head slightly to watch him and smiled softly. Before she looked up at the mirror above the bed and rolled her eyes. Though she saw how they both looked after sex as well as the bed. And she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face over the whole matter. She finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep of what she was going to spend now until beyond the end of time doing and dealing with.

A now eighteen-year-old Trixie looked at the lawyer who handed her an envelope for her. "Do you know what it says?"

The lawyer shook his head slightly. "No just before Mr. Morningstar vanished off the face of the earth. He asked that you were given this letter in front of your new caretakers Doctor Linda Martin and Amendiael. Some of it has to do with you miss and a little bit over little Charlie."

Linda looked at Trixie. "I know him leaving you hurt but he went to the one place he knew would be best for him. I'm sure your mother would want you to read it as well too."

Trixie just stared at the letter.

Amendiael looked at her. "Do you want me to read it out loud for you?"

Trixie blinked slightly. "No, it's okay." She opened the letter and started to read it aloud.

'Dear small little human,  
I wrote this shortly after your mother died. I made arrangements a very long time ago when Linda helped me to get it in my head I love your mother dearly. I left enough for you and little Charlie to go to whatever college either one you or he wish to go too. Don't worry little one I am still very much alive living my best life. Oh, make sure my brother doesn't drive my car, or little Charlie, even your self as I took the key's with me back home. I can't wait to see you again when the time comes for us to meet again Beatrice.

Samael 'Lucifer' Morningstar'

Amendiael blinked. "He used his real name the one our father gave him." He turned and looked at Linda.

Trixie spoke up again. "There is more?"

Linda looked at her and gently spoke. "Go on."

'P.S. Let Amendiael, Linda, and Mazikeen know she sold me her soul.

Trixie turned and looked confused at Linda and Amendiael. "What did he mean by that?"

Amendiael chuckled softly. "One day you will understand Trixie." He patted her on her head. "Come on your dad's going to be in court for his crime."

Trixie nodded her head slightly. "It's hard to believe that he is the reason mother died."

Linda walked out with her. "He was aiming for Lucifer." She said simply. "At the end for his real crime, not the guy who jumped to his death cause he got scared. He will pay for the rest of time."

Trixie walked out with them confused.

Many, many years later a now elderly Trixie passed away when she jumped back seeing Azarel standing there. "Who are you?"

Azarel smiled softly. "The angel of death." She held out her hand to her. "Come there is someone you need to see before I take you to the pearly gates."

Trixie reached out and took Azarel's hand. "Okay?"

Azarel flew them outside the gates of hell. She let Trixie stand here. "Hey let the king and his queen know she is out here."

"Can't I go in?" Trixie asked looking at her confused.

Azarel shook her head slightly. "Sadly not until you been judged. For the queen, a special request was made. And she sold her soul to her husband."

Trixie was about to say something when she heard the gate open and stood shocked seeing Lucifer walk out looking just like he did the last time she saw him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Hello, small human." He walked up to her and smiled. "Its been a long time."

Trixie stared at him wide-eyed. "Does that mean mom's here too?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "It is. She got held up it seems Edge went a little too far with Pain and Panic again last night." He shook his head to stop her from asking more. "You don't want to know to trust me on that subject."

Chloe came out looking younger than when Trixie saw her last. "Hello, pumpkin."

Trixie stared at a younger version of her mom. "Mom?"

Chloe laughed softly and nodded her head. "Yeah, sweetheart it's me. It seems when I sold my soul to Lucifer and was reborn as a demon well his queen none the less. I ended up with a younger body."

Trixie hugged her mom tightly. "So he really is the devil?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly.

"Did you know back then?" Trixie asked wondering how she could get her mother away from hell.

"Not as far back as I would have liked. But before Eve came back into Lucifer's life again. But I am happy here none the less." She said with a smile. "And one day we will ALL be together in the silver city."

"When?" Trixie asked looking at Lucifer.

"Not for a very long, long time. I will know when my punishment has finally been dropped. And there will no longer be a need for anyone to keep the demon's in hell." Lucifer said simply. "Or that is what my father told me some years back."

Chloe pulled Trixie into a hug. "I can't wait for us to really catch up then."

Trixie whispered into her mom's ear. "I'm sure I and Azarel could get you away if you asked us too."

Chloe kissed her daughter on her forehead. "That's sweet, monkey but I am happy here." She looked at Azarel. "Thank you."

Azarel nodded her head slightly before bowing her head slightly. "Your welcome oh I forgot to tell you that Amendiael took Linda's soul to heaven when she died and many years later it was Charlie as well too. He is taking to his angel training rather well now."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "His dad his teacher then he as a long haul."

Azarel cracked up laughing before she took Trixie's hand. "Time to go." She said before she flew away with her.

Lucifer walked up behind Chloe. "What was that about?"

"She wanted to take me away from you." She leaned back against him. "Give her time on that."

"Well, she has until I am allowed to return home. And I will with my bride." He picked her up in his arms. "Now back to bed for us." He had a rather wicked naughty grin on his face as he walked back into hell.

As the gates closed all you could hear was Chloe muttering. "Perverted King."

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Having Lucifer show up as a baby in Chloe's care. With a t-shirt that says Hello detective.
> 
> P.S. I love torturing you Edge my dearie. Hello, little dove.


End file.
